


Extraterrestrial

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Condoms, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Reader-Insert, Secret Identity, Sex, Smut, Song: Extraterrestrial (Katy Perry), Spies & Secret Agents, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N, an alien, ends up on Earth and meets a human named Sheldon.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Original Female Character(s), Sheldon Cooper/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Extraterrestrial

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Osceritas on Wattpad
> 
> Warnings: Sexual content
> 
> Word count: 2,622
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 14 minutes, 30 seconds. Check the time, my friend. Is it the middle of the night? Go to bed.

I stared out the window across the long table from me. The endless expanse of space stared back at me. Stars blinked in the distance, and our moon was to the right as we circled slowly around it.

The room was cold and smelled like nitrogen tetroxide from when the cleaning crew had scrubbed the white floors until they shone. The coolness of the table lit up with a diagram of our galaxy spinning in real-time and the curved, metal seats, were also unpleasant.

Emaweigh, my best friend, looked over at me, sharing a look of annoyance.

Every other orbit, the Commander would call a meeting and everyone on our ship had to attend. The meetings never seemed to apply to us, aside from the time that the Commander told us about new pods to sleep in, so it felt like we were always going out of our way for nothing.

"Commander, the screen pause button in the control center is broken," Marf, our record keeper, said. "When we want to pause a video, we have to stop it completely and fast forward to get to our original spot. It's very inconvenient."

Fraire, my brother, rolled his eyes. "Marf. Shut up. That's not even important."

"It is to those of us keeping up with the Galactic News," Marf snapped. "It's okay. I don't expect you to understand. You're just a mechanic."

"And you're a glorified secretary!"

The Commander hit his hand on the table, calling for order. "Marf, we'll fix the button. Why don't you fix it, Fraire?"

My brother was angry, but he knew better than to argue with the Commander. "Yes, sir."

"When is the next time we're landing?" Emaweigh piped up.

"That's a great question and it actually leads me into the main topic for today. We're going to be landing on planet MW-3 soon and staying for fifteen of their rotations."

Not MW-3. That planet was a real shit hole.

"Why MW-3?" one of Fraire's friends asked.

"We're investigating an astronomer there named Raj Koothrappali. We have reason to believe that he is close to discovering our ship, which, of course, would be very dangerous for us. I will deploy someone to infiltrate his group of friends and find out how much he knows before we take action. After the fifteen rotations, we'll depart, confer, and decide what to do next."

Murmurs went through the other forty of us. Someone was close to discovering our ship?

"Who is going to investigate him?" Marf asked. "Because, if you haven't selected someone, I'd love to do it. I'd be very qualified, sir. I don't even need my universal translator, I already speak the languages on MW-3! Oh, and I could do a great job reporting back to you and-"

"Hush, Marf," The Commander instructed. "I've already selected my agent."

He looked offended. "Who?"

"Y/N."

Everyone turned to look at me. I wasn't what you'd call... cool. I was the one that broke the artificial gravity machine and made twenty-three people throw up because of it (it took Fraire a long time to fix it). I was the one that tried to flush a sandwich down the toilet because Lurfa was having a dinner for everyone after we had a successful mission and I didn't like the food, causing the plumbing to back up and no one could use the bathroom for 24 hours. I was the one whose pod always smelled like chips and who was too loud in the mornings. When our planet was destroyed, I didn't realize we weren't on vacation until a month later. The last person that should be chosen was me.

I laughed, thinking that it was a joke. Seeing me laugh, the rest of the crew did as well, also not believing it.

"That was a good one, Commander," Marf chuckled.

"I wasn't joking."

The laughter stopped. I wasn't sure what to say. "Um... why?"

"Because I believe you will be able to blend in with the residents of MW-3 easiest."

I blinked. "What are they like?"

He hummed. "Well, they are less intelligent than our kind, less advanced, more dependent on fickle things... They have a hard time communicating with one another and even resort to killing each other."

The crew gasped. That was unheard of among our kind.

"And you think I'll fit in with murderers?" I felt my heart sink. That wasn't who I was.

"No. But our target and his friends are not murders. They're awkward, unsociable, and weird."

"And you think I'll fit in with them?"

"Yes."

That didn't make me feel any better. "Why not someone else? I'll probably screw it up."

The Commander shook his head. "I think that if things are important enough, you'll be able to manage."

***

I was not able to manage.

When we landed on planet MW-3, the first thing I noticed was the smell. In our ship, everything smelled clean and it was all well polished. On my very first step on that planet, my foot landed in canine feces.

Our ship was much more advanced than any of their technology, so we easily slipped in undetected and landed in a remote area. Once I left, the cloaking pixels flickered and the ship disappeared.

It was a long walk to civilization. It was also confusing. There were so many humans moving and talking. To a foreigner like me, it was a mess. How could anyone function well here?

My species, the Grammas, looked very similar to these humans, so they didn't look at me strangely. The only thing that made me look different than the humans in the subway station that I stood in was the bracelets on my wrist. One was my universal translator so that anyone could understand me. The second was my communicator for when I needed to send reports back to the ship. The third held files on these Homo sapiens so that I wouldn't stand out socially. Then there was the fourth and fifth. The fourth I could tap to generate a plasma shield in case I was physically threatened and the fifth was an emergency escape. If I tapped it, I would be immediately teleported back to the ship.

Emaweigh was our apparel design artist, so she had made me some clothes to fit in- a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a black jacket.

I took the subway to Pasadena and wandered my way to the address I was supposed to find. When I found the apartment building, I went inside and climbed the stairs to the right room. I took a shaky breath. I just had to stick to the script.

I knocked on the door and waited until a man with curly hair and glasses opened the door. "Uh... hi?"

"Hi. Sorry to bother you, I was just letting you know that I moved in and I was meeting my neighbors."

"Oh, hi! I'm Leanord."

Someone inside called, "Who's at the door?"

He grimaced. "No one!"

"Oh come on, who-" An awkward-looking man pushed Leanord out of the way and saw me. Instantly, his whole demeanor changed. "Oh, hey hot stuff. Howard."

A female pulled him away from the door. "Quit being weird. Sorry about that. I'm Penny."

"Y/N."

"Do you want to come in? We've got Thai food."

I didn't know what Thai food was. It must be some sort of MW-3 delicacy. "Sure."

Penny held the door open as I went inside and looked around. There was a tall, handsome man on the couch that said nothing to me. Sitting on the other end's armrest was another woman with dark hair. Beside her, on an ottoman at the side of the couch, was one with curly hair. But the person that caught my eye was the man in the chair- my target.

The woman with straight hair looked up at me, expressionless. "I'm Amy."

"I'm Bernadette!" Waved the curly one. She had a high pitched voice and a big smile.

The man on the end of the couch said, "Sheldon Cooper."

My target didn't say anything. He had wide eyes and was unmoving.

"That's Raj," Leanord informed me. "He can't talk to women. It's selective mutism."

So he had a weakness. The Commander would be pleased to hear that.

Penny and Leanord both sat down between Sheldon and Amy and Penny pointed to the armrest beside Sheldon. "You can sit there."

I went over and sat down beside Sheldon, who didn't pay me much attention. We ate Thai food (which was really good) and watched a movie about an alien. In the movie, the alien came to Earth and was viciously pursued and even died. It put me on edge. While I didn't look anything like the creature in the movie, it scared me to think that that could happen to me.

That night, I left and went to an apartment that I had rented and slept on a bed. It was very different than my pod. In the pod, I was kept at the perfect temperature and I felt like I was laying on a cloud. This was much less comfortable.

The rotations of MW-3 passed by and soon I only had four more rotations before I would leave. I'd spent countless hours in Leanord and Sheldon's apartment, learning as much as I could about Raj. He was a brilliant astronomer- much better than people gave him credit for being. But his work wasn't going to expose our kind, as far as I could tell.

"Are you sure?" the Commander asked me. His image was being projected as a hologram from my communicator as I stood behind closed doors. I was in Sheldon's room because I needed a place to hide while I reported back.

I nodded. "Raj is not a threat. I don't think he'll find our people."

"Good," the Commander sighed. "I was afraid we'd have to eliminate him."

"Should I come back to the ship early?"

"If you want to."

I bit my lip. "Yeah, it makes me uneasy here. If they knew I wasn't human... that I wasn't from this planet, I'd probably end up being captured."

"Whenever you feel ready to leave, use your teleporter. Emaweigh and Fraire miss you."

I chuckled a bit. "Thank you, Commander."

"No, thank you, Y/N. Farewell."

The hologram fizzled out and I was left alone. Or so I thought.

"You're an alien?"

I whipped around to see Sheldon at the door. His eyes were wide with... shock? Fear? Awe? I couldn't tell. "Sheldon, I-"

He shut the door. "You're an alien."

"I..." There was no way to lie my way out of this. "It's not what you think."

"I- I have to go tell Raj, he-"

"No!" I cried, jumping in front of the door. "No, you can't do that."

"You can't keep me silent."

"No?"

He seemed flustered. His ears and cheeks were flushed red and his breathing was hitched. I didn't understand why until I noticed his dilated pupils. Ohhhh.

I smirked. "You're right. There's no way you'll stay quiet through this."

"What?"

I pushed my lips against his in a heated kiss. For a moment, he did nothing, but then he returned it. My hands went to his hair and tugged roughly, to which he released a breathy moan.

We stumbled back toward the bed until I pushed him onto it and straddled him. I trailed open-mouthed kisses down his jaw and his neckline as my fingers fumbled with his buttons.

His hands pulled off my shirt and then his own. He sat up and I squeezed my knees around his waist tighter in encouragement. Soon, both of our pants were off and we were down to our underwear, pressed closely, skin rubbing against skin.

He unclipped my bra, which I tossed to the side of the room. His hands traveled from my next to my chest as he began rubbing and cupping them. My nipples rubbed his palms with just the right amount of friction to make me gasp.

Sheldon flipped us over and pulled off my underwear. They flung across the room, too, landing who knows where. Then his hands slid further down along the dips of my waist and tracing my hips. His hands went to my mid-thigh and pushed my legs open, fully exposing me to him.

For a long time, he did nothing. He just admired my body and his eyes traced along my folds. Somehow, that was really sexy.

Finally, he pushed my legs further open and brought his mouth to my heat. His tongue ran on the very edges of the folds, teasing me, before tapping my clit.

A shiver ran up my spine. His lips sealed around my clit, sucking while his tongue rubbed it just right over and over and over. The pleasure was immense and ran over me in waves. It was bearable at first, but I felt my gut tighten and that ball in my stomach build up. It grew and grew and I tried to hold it back, but it reached the edge and fell over. My body shook as I came, white-ish/clear cum dripping out of me and sliding against my skin as it dripped onto the bed.

My breathing was ragged as Sheldon came up to me, licking his lips before kissing me and sliding off his boxers. There was a condom in his nightstand that he put on before coming back to leave marks down my neck.

Sheldon slid into me, pumping in and out slowly. It was agonizing and I begged him to speed up, so he did. Soon I was overcome with pleasure and my eyes rolled back as I came a second time, him with me.

He fell to the side and rolled off the condom, tying it up and throwing it away. Then he looked at me. "I won't tell them that you're an alien."

"Gramma," I corrected. Then I explained who I was and my people. Turns out, our kinds were very alike.

"Do you have to go?" He asked when I finished.

I nodded, getting up and pulling on clothes. "The Commander is expecting me back."

"You could just say here. Live on Earth with me."

"I have friends and family on my ship. I'm sorry, Sheldon, but I have to go." I finished pulling on my shirt and flattened my hair.

Sheldon got up and went to me, kissing me one last time. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

I tapped my emergency escape bracelet and the world went dark. An instant later, I was back on the ship on the teleporting pad. Emaweigh and Fraire were waiting for me, running up and hugging me.

"You're back!" Emaweigh cheered.

"You bet I'm back."

"Was it fun?" asked Fraire.

Oh, you don't know that half of it. "Tons. But I'm glad to see you guys again."

The Commander approached and shook my hand. "Well done, Y/N. The Gramma are safe because of you."

"You give me too much credit."

"Where are we going now?" Fraire asked.

The Commander shrugged. "Back to orbiting moon T-74, I suppose. I think a celebration is in order when we get back, though. A massive feast!"

"Yes!" Emaweigh beamed, "I love feasts!"

Fraire nodded. "Feasts are great."

The Commander smiled. "Alright. Well, Fraire, you can join us, but only if you fix Marf's button."

We laughed at Fraire's groan and headed back toward the other rooms. Staying on Earth was great for a little while, but it was nice to be back. Of course, I'd probably miss the friends I had made (and the more than friends), but I didn't belong there. Here, with the Grammas, this was my home.


End file.
